Nowhere beside me
by kahtusamie
Summary: A young girl is who's been living on the streets gets saved by the Sohmas..but who are these strange people?
1. the first confrontation

She sat silently in the shadows, shearching desperatly for some kind of shelter. it had just started to rain, and the wind blew harshly in her face. "what have you done this time cassie?" she thought to herself while checking her suroundings. She'd done what she had to do. run away.  
  
Cassie didn't like running from her troubles, but in her mind, she was only escaping the bad people who wanted to hurt her. She was running to trouble as well, finding herself alone in a street in Tokyo, shivering in the rain, and trying to find some food that isn't decomposing in the garbage bins.  
  
She heard a strange vioce from near bye, and looked up to see a coulpe of punk looking kids up ahead. she decided she'd change directions. Heading in the opposite direction however, she heard one of the boys cat call her. there was a bunch of laughing, and as Cassie quikend her pace, she could hear footsteps behind her. She looked back to make sure that she wasn't imagining it. No, they were following.  
  
Cassie became afraid. She began to pick up her pace, running down the street, and having no idea where she was going. Taking a turn, she stole another glance behind, and saw that they were right behind her! Cassie began sprinting, but they were runnign just as fast. Thinking that this would be the end of her, Cassie flew around another corner, and-CRASH! ran straight into someone. Without thinking, she began to plead with whoever it was for help. "I'm being chased!" she cried, and saw te form she had ran into stand up.  
  
Cassie gasped, wondering if whoever this is, is apart of the group she'd been trying to run from. He was tall, with orange hair and a look of extreme rage on his face. "watch where you're going!"he snapped, and pushed her aside. Cassie gasped. Surely this man would kill her...  
  
"please!" she cried, "don't hurt me!" she fell to the ground to protect herself. He looked down at her. There must have been some pitty in his eyes, as he looked down at the frightened girl. "hey" he said. "i'm not going to hurt you." Cassie looked up. as she was about to get up, a hand grabbed Cassie's arm and a rough voice said," hey, this whore is ours, go get your own!" the rest of the gang laughed at this statment, as a tough looking man, proabably the leader, tried to drag Cassie away. "NOO!!" Cassie screamed desperatly, trying to get away. "Hey!" the orange haired boy said, taking Cassie's other arm and picking her up towards him. "I said, GET YOUR OWN!" the dirty man said, tugging Cassie's arm to his grimy chest. The others in the group stepped towards the orange haired boy, sneering and cussing under their breath. "she's ours" they murmured. "just give the fukin slut up, what's she to you anyway?" "the prange haired boy didn't seem to like these comments. "she obviously doesn't want to go with you, so back off!" he yelled, glaring meaningly at them.  
  
The men came forward, edging towards them, like they were dying for a fight. "well then, we'll just have to take her, and may you fukin pay for keeping her from us!" The man said, and yanked Cassie's arm really hard. She cried in pain, while the orange haired boy let go, and she crashed into the strange man. The bot sent a flying kick at the men closest to him, and they went flying. The boy seemed to smile to himself as he beat them right and left. soon all that was left was the one holding Cassie's arm. "let go!" the boy yelled, glaring at the strange man. "you try and stop me!" the man yelled in return, and flung Cassie to the ground like a rag doll as he prepared to fight the boy.  
  
the boy went flying at the man, and a vicious battle soon comenced. however, the boy was once again the winner. As the man stumbled off in retreat, Cassie looked at the boy with wonder in her eyes. "thankyou!" she whispered. the boy looked down at her. "don't mention it." he stated, and began walking off. "huh? HEY! WAIT!!" Cassie yelled, and got up to start chasing him.He turned around. "look girl, I saved your tail, now leave me alone, ok?" He turned to leave again, but Cassie stoped him. "Just tell me this!" she said, "what is your name?" he paused a moment before answering her. "Kyo" and he left. "kyo..." cassie said to herself..."so there are good people in this world." 


	2. the special finds

Cassie had had a long day, and brushing off the dirt of her clothes, she gathered what weary strength she had to go find somewhere to sleep for the night. This was Cassie's life, it had to be, her mom died and left her with her abusive father, and his stupid girlfriend, one who he'd been haveing an affair with for God knows how long. She frowned in disgust the thought of them, and quickened her pace. Knowing she had gotten away from them, she almost enjoyed being out on her own, even if she was starving. Thinking of food, Cassie held her stomache. How long had it been since she's last eaten?  
  
Cassie shook her head as she passed a trash can, and felt her stomache growl. "i'm not that desperate yet" she decided, and moved on in hopes of finding some place warm. She was almost in a day dream, when she passed an old vacant house. stopping and looking up, she gazed at the old shingles, the broken windows, and knew there would hardly provide any warmth. however, Cassie decided to investigate, to see if anything within the place could be used to her benifit.  
  
She crept inside, wary of her surrondings. The rooms were baren, with hardly anything in them. Maybe an empty bookself here, or an old sofa there. She wandered from room to room, wondering if anythig could possibly be used to her benifit. Just as she was about to leave however, Cassie noticed an old latch on the cieling. "probably goes to the attic" she mumbled, and decided to investigate. Climing up, she shut the latched door behind her, and looked around.  
  
There was an old chest up against the wall, and a couple of old bags. Other than that, the room was empty. Cassie leaned over to investigate. Opening the chest, she found a large clothe, possibly used for camping, and several warm looking blankets. Taking them aside, as Cassie knew they would definetly come in handy, she looked hopefully to see what else was inside. She was what looked like a folded up piece of leather. Pulling it out, she saw it was a black leather trench coat. Cassie breathed. "This is so cool!" she gasped. She pulled the slightly faded jacket over her thin shoulders. It felt warm, and Cassie smiled to herself. Not much else was in the old chest, other than a strange old amulet. It was a jade dragon, encircling a pale white moon.  
  
Cassie grapped one of the old bags on the floor, and put the blankets and the clothe inside it. as she started walking to the door however, she noticed a strange weighted feeling in the coat. She paused to check the pockets, and found a sword inside a secret pocket. She was amazed. "wow" she breathed. She made her way down through the door, and as she started making her way out of the house, she stopped, hearing voices from a nearby room. What was worse, was that she recognized one of the voices from earlier that morning. It was the group that had called her a whore. Cassie shuddered. Thinking fast, she saw a window, a quickly went to it. Looking out, she saw that she would easily be able to jump out this window to the roof of the house next door.  
  
Opening the window however, there was this squeaking noise, and from the other room she could here; "what was that?" and another voice say, "Go check it out" Cassie panicked, and flew out the open window. Landing on the roof, she stole a glance behind her. Two men stood looking out the window. "HEY DREX, IT"S THE WHORE FROM THIS MORNING!!" Cassie felt herself shake with rage, and although she wanted to go back there and beat the crap out of those thugs like Kyo had earler, she thought better of it, and decided to run away from these people. She made her way swiftly across the roof, and leaped off on to a tree. Cassie no longer had any idea if they were following her or not, shejust kept running and running, as fast as she could.  
  
Cassie finally made it to the woods, and only when she was deep in the woods, did she bother to stop running. She watched behind her carefully untilshe was sure that they had not followed her. Cassie sighed in relief. She began to set out to find a good place to set up camp. She passed a good spot, and set up her tent, and put the blankets in it to sleep in. There was a stream nearby, and she walked over to get a drink from the cool water. She listened painfully as her stomach growled weakly, but she knew she'd have to find food tomorrow. Perhaps even set out to find a job. Cassie liked this idea, as she settled down to sleep back in her tent. Some day she will have a warm bed, a roof over her head, and food, good food, three times a day. Cassie fell asleep dreaming of this, how wonderfull her life will be.... 


	3. hunger strikes

The sun floated gently through the trees, as Cassie woke up from her deep dreams. She looked around, scanning the beautifull forest around her. "Today I'm going to find a job" she thought, "and no longer will I be hungry." Cassie was anxious to get started, excited for that first pay day, (hopefully soon) when she'd be able to sit down and have a real meal. Because of hunger however, Cassie was very weak, and she was sure she looked it too. "Probably why those men came after me" she thought, and stood up. Her head spun for a moment, but she managed to keep on her feet until it passed. She knew she was coming down with something too, unless this is just what hunger can do to you.  
  
Cassie made her way carefully into the city again, where she began to request job applications. Most people kicked her out, calling her a dirty beggar, who had no business working in their well honored store. Cassie marched in defeat, believeing that there would be nowhere to go where she would be excepted. Stopping by a shop window, she could see her reflection, and Cassie was shocked. The attractive girl she had once been was now replaced by a boney dirty stranger, who shared only her dirty blonde hair. Even her eyes were different, for the smile and twinkle they once held seemed to have vanished completely. Cassie sighed. No wonder nobody wanted to accept her. She looked a mess. Cassie was about to go "home" in defeat, when she saw one more store she wanted to try.  
  
Walking in, she saw it was a candy store. Cassie laughed to herself. "how cute..." She walked over to the counter, and the man behind it looked up. "Morning" he said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?" Cassie smiled. "I'd like an application please?" She asked shyly. "sure" he said, and smiled back, handing her an application. Cassie paused, and said as she took it, "You know, you're the only one who's been nice to me all day. Don't you care that I'm dirty and poor?" she asked. "well, if you're poor, all the more reason for you to get a job. And as far as being dirty, you're not." Cassie smiled, feeling better that she had met yet another nice person. "My name is Yuki Sohma" He said as he smiled, and Cassie began to really like this guy. "I'm Cassie Shenron" Cassie responded. "Good luck getting a job here, I bet you will, the manager's really nice" Yuki said. "her name is Blade, but don't let the tough name fool you" Cassie smiled and thanked him. Turning to leave however, Yuki stopped her. "Listen" he said, "I can hear your stomach growl from acrossed the room. please take this money and get something to eat, ok?" Cassie accepted the money, and smiled shyly. "Thank you soo much" she said, and hurried out the door.  
  
Her joy was too strong for her to contain. "Food!" she sang as she danced down the steet. Nearing a restaurant, she paused and looked at the money that Yuki had given her. "wow" she breathed, when she saw it was enough to last her several days. She could hardly contain her joy. Skipping down the road, she was practically blind to evrything but the restaurant in front of her. Crash!she hit something or someone with a thud. "opps" she said getting back up. "It's you!" she heard a growl of rage, and too late to react, she was grabbed by the dirty man from yesterday. "NOO!" she cried, and sent a flying kick to his head. To her, she wasn't just protecting her life, she was protecting her dinner!  
  
But there was too many of them for her to handle. Not in her weakend state at least. Punching left and right, Cassie tried to free herself, using every once of power she could. They threw her on the ground. The leader, Drex, stood forward, with a bloody nose. Cassie smiled. So she wasn't as weak as she thought she was. "You damn Bitch!" he spat, and slapped her acrossed the face. "You're going to regret that!" he pulled out a piece of rope, and they started to tire her arms together. Cassie screamed, and they hit her head against the wall. Barely conscious now, Cassie tried one last attemt to cry for help. "Get her to shut up!" someone yelled, and she saw a fist move towards her head again. "This is it" she thought. "HEY!!" A vioce pierced through the shouting, and everything went silent. Cassie had fainted.  
  
She woke up to a cool cloth on her head. "wha?" she wondered, and looked around. She saw three men standing above her. Cassie leaped to her feet, prepared to attack. "hey! calm down!" one of them said, and it took her a moment to realize that it was Kyo. "You saved me?" she asked in wonder. "no.." Kyo said sheepishly. "he did" and Kyo pointed another member in the group. "I'm Shigure" he said, smiling down at her. "and i believe you know Yuki" Cassie stared in wonder, to see that Kyo and Yuki knew each other, the only nice people she'd met since her mother, and yet it was someone else that rescued her. "I had been walking home from visiting a friend at her work, when iheard you cry out." Shigure told her. "th-thank you" Cassie stammered. "I think you'll like our other guest, she's at work now, but she should be returning shortly." He continued. "Umm.." Cassie said suddenly thinking of something.."i hate to ask this but.." "I already thought of it" answered Yuki, as he left then came back with a bowl of noodles. "oh thank you!!" she gasped, and flung herself into the food without thinking. Yuki smiled.  
  
"However, it looks like you'll be staying with us for a while" Shigure said. Kyo and Yuki exchanged nervous glances. "I'm sure it will be fine" he continued. "but, you've already done so much for me" Cassie started. "Don't mention it." Kyo said. "If you want, you can just pay us for rent, if that will make you feel better." "o-oh alright i guess" Cassie said reluctantly. "i'll ust have to visit my friend tomorrow, about certain..financial issues.."shigure concluded. "until then, let me show you to your room" he smiled, and led Cassie up to a room upstairs. "you may want to rest now, you look tired, and you need your rest. If you need us, my room is right acrossed the hall." Cassie smiled as she closed the door behind her. "How had she gotten so lucky all of a sudden?" she wondered. She smiled to herself as she went to bed. "Tomorrow will be a good day" she thought. "I can't wait" 


	4. Blade

Cassie awoke with the sun in her eyes. At first, she was startled to find she wasn't on the street, cirled up in a box somewhere. She smiled to herself, although she felt guilty that these people took her in, she was soo happy to be here. However, Cassie decided that as soon as she had the money, she would move on to a place of her own. She couldn't bare to weigh such wonderfull people down.  
  
She walked down stairs to find Shigure, Yuki and Kyo sitting at a table. "ah" said Shugure, "just in time for breakfast"and as he said that, a girl walked into the room, holding several bowls of food in her arms. "oh hello!" she said sweetly when she saw Cassie. "Cassie, this is tohru" Shigure announced. "how nice to meet you" Tohru said,and Cassie could just sence this sweet kindness that lingered around her. Cassie smiled. "Nice to meet you too" she replied. Tohru smiled again, and put the food down. Shigure smiled in delight. "wonderfull, your cooking is delicious as always!" he raved, meanwhile Yuki and Kyo stared uncertainly at each other.  
  
"hm?" thought Cassie as she noticed a change of tension in the room. Kyo looked angrily at Yuki, but Yuki only smiled. "what is it now you damn rat?!" Kyo growled. "rat?" thought Cassie. "what do you mean, i haven't done anything.." Yuki smiled. "yuo're always pissing me off about something! you're just asking for it!" Kyo snarled from acrossed the room. Yuki just continued smiling. "That's it!" Kyo yelled, and leaped to his feet. within seconds, Kyo was at Yuki's throat, and then, just as sudden, Kyo was flying acrossed the room. He smashed into the opposite wall, and Cassie found herself chuckling. they were just like her and her friends, back when she lived with her parents and she went to school. always fighting.  
  
Kyo and Yuki stoped and looked at her. "don't mind them" Tohru said, "they don't get along too well..." Cassie just smiled. "it's alright." After eating, Cassie decided she'd continue her search for a job. "umm" Shigure said.."knowing all the trouble you've goten into as of late..i don't think it would be wise to go out alone." Cassie smiled. "i'll be alright. I'm much stronger now" but before Cassie could get another word in, Shigure replied" well, Kyo will be going with you. you're still recovering. I don't want to at risk." Cassie smiled. "alight, alright." and Kyo marched off behind her. Before they left, he stoped to look at Tohru. "would you like to come along with us?" he asked hopefully. "i'm sorry, but i have to go to work" she said. "ok" he smiled, but he looked disapointed.  
  
walking the streets of tokyo, cassie felt refreshed. "so where do you want to go?" Kyo asked, gazing at her. "umm..i don't know, most of these places i've already been to, and they kicked me out" "what?!" asked Kyo, looking outraged. "why would they do that?!!" he growled. "well, they seemed to think i was just some dirty beggar.." "hm" Kyo grumbled. "i'll teach them a lession" and he marched into the nearist store. "YOU!" he yelled at the clerk. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE THIS GIRL AN APLICATION YESTERDAY?!""because" the clerk smirked"she's a dirty beggar" Before Cassie knew what was happeneing, Kyo's fist came flying through the air. the man was knocked across the room, and a whole brawl broke out. feeling extremly akward, Cassie left the store, and wandered down the road to the candy store that Yuki worked at.  
  
"Hello Yuki" Cassie greeted, as she walked into the store. "oh, hello" he answered and smiled." Blade told me that she'll interview you for a job, as soon as she can" Cassie smiled."oh, thankyou!" she cried. Yuki grined. "glad to help" he answered. "oh!"cassie remembered. "do you want your money back?" she asked. Yuki shook his head. "no, it's yours now" Cassie shook her head"but, i don't deserve this" she said. This time Yuki shook his head. "anyone who can survive out on the streets,as well as you did, desreves more than this money. the money is the least i cou;ld give" Cassie smiled. "thankyou"  
  
At that moment, however, Kyo came flying in the door. "WHERE WERE YOU? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO ANYWHERE ON YOUR OWN!!" He roared." now now now" Yuki sais cooly. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!!!"kyo roared so angrily, that his hair began to stand up like a cats. Cassie watched in despair. They were soon at each others necks, for a second..then Kyo was sent flying acrossed the room and into a candy stand. At once, a booming voice called out,"WHAT'S GOING ON!?!"and Yuki imediatly brushed off his clothes and looked up ashamedly. A woman had entered the room, wearing a dark flowing clock that hung about her strongly built frame. Her black hair hung in front of her face, as she regarded them carefully. "oh" she said when she saw Kyo. "you were the one causeing all the noise" Kyo scowled then stormed out. The woman watched him go, before turning to Cassie. "sorry about that, he's not really allowed in here, because he fights with our cashier everytime." she smiled. "i am the owner of this store, Blade" Cassie noded her head. "nice to meet you. I'm Cassie" "ah, you're the one asking for the job?" Blade grinned. "come, let's get you started." "huh?" Cassie blinked. "better now than never!" Blade marched off humming, while Cassie stood in a daze. "well, welcome aboard" Yuki smiled. 


	5. Revenge

So, now Cassie had been acepted into the candy store, by the very strange and mysterious Blade. working with Yuki was fun, and Cassie enjoyed it very much. Days past into weeks, and soonenough, Cassie was back to her old self again. Young, beatufull, and strong. Now was the time for Cassie to seek her revenge against those men....and she couldn't wait. She left work and decided to explore the streets, looking for those men.  
  
Cassie still wore the trench coat she'd found in that house that day, as well as the strange medalion. It had been almost a month since she'd been out on the streets, but now Cassie believed herself to be prepared for anything. Having trained in secret, she was now stronger than ever. She marched carefully through the streets, looking hopefully for the ones she used to run away from. However, while passing a large building, she bumped into Tohru, who was heading home. "hello Cassie, where are you headed?" Cassie smiled. "you know those mean men that were hitting me, that Shigure saved me from?" "Tohru nodded. "I'm finally strong enough to teach them a lesson." Tohru looked frightened. "Cassie, are you sure that's a good idea? you could get Kyo or Yuki to help you!" "no" Cassie turned to her. "This is my fght, not theres. I'll fight them by myself." Tohru was about to argue when turning around a corner, they heard a strange noise. It sounded like a little girl crying, and other vioces nearby that sounded very mean. "that could be them now" Cassie grinned, and raced toward the sound, with a jittery Tohru right behind.  
  
The gang of men were gathered around a small crying child. "Hey!" Cassie yelled, then smiled evily. "Remember me?" she walked calmly over to the men, who stood almost dumbstruck at her complete change in attitude. "why don't you leave the girl alone? Or, do I have to teach you a lesson?" Cassie grinned, and stepped closer. Drex, their leader, began to chuckle. "Well well well, if it isn't our little whore, and look, she's brought a friend" he laughed, and so didn't the rest of the group. "I want a piece of that one said, pointing at Tohru. Cassie stepped in front of the shuddering Tohru defensivly. "You sick bastard" she growled, and clenched her fists. "what are you gunna do there's no one to save you now!" Drex said, and the men advanced at Tohru and Cassie. Cassie sent a flying kick at the nearest man, and he fell back, crashing into the ground like a fallen tree. She hit left and right, mastering her skills and attacking with ease. All the while protecting Tohru, and moving closer to the little girl. She heard Tohru gasp behind her as they got closer to the child. "Kisa?!" Tohru cried, and ran toward the girl, disregaurding the men that were attacking. One of them grabbed Tohru, and she let out an awfull scream of fright.  
  
People must have heard the commotion, because just then, a boy came running around the corner, and yanked Tohru from the other guy, then tossing him onto the ground. He went over to the little girl and picked her up, and ran a hand through his black and white hair casually. Cassie was glad Tohru and the girl were okay, but felt uncomfortable about the strange boy being there. She hit another guy onconsious, and looked over as the remaining fled off into the distance. Cassie grinned. That showed them. "Haru!" Tohru cried, and ran over to the man. "thank you! is Kisa okay?!" Cassie walked over. "you know these two?" she asked Tohru, eyeing Haru and Kisa cautiously. "yes, they are related to Yuki, Kyo and Shigure" she responded. Cassie did a small bow. "pleased to meet you. I am Cassie Shenron. Thank you for helping my fight, although it was quite un nessisary." Haru grinned. "it was nothing, and I could see that you handled them quite easily. I was just saving young Kisa here, she's like my little sister." Haru smiled, and Cassie smiled back. "pleasure to make your aquintance. "  
  
After Tohru worried over Kisa, Haru and Kisa walked with them home, so they could visit. "What brings you here anyway?" Tohru asked Haru. "oh, nothing much. we just came to visit Shigure and the others, it's not often that we get to see you after all." Tohru nodded. Cassie thought to herself, about how the Sohma family was rarely mentioned, and wondered if something bad had happened to them, like something had happened to hers. Cassie shook her head in wonder. Some things are better left un said she thought, and looked at how happy Tohru was to see her friend. She smiled. Someone like Tohru deserves to be happy more often. She works herself tothe bone, and doesn't seem to get any reward from it. I'm going to have to take her somewhere, on a trip of some sort, when i get the money. Yes, that's what I'll do..my secret little plan..to kidnap Tohru and take her away somewhere...although, Cassie thought, I just don't think she'd be as happy if i didn't take Yuki and Kyo too. perhaps even Shigure..maybe i'll just take them all..Haru and Kisa included..she can't have that many more friends, can she? Cassie frowned. I don't know enough about them.She frowned. It then became to other mission, to discover more about the Sohma's, and about Tohru too, to see what kind of people they really are. 


	6. The full moon night

It had been almost a month since Cassie had been accepted into the Sohma house, and she was really enjoying herself there. She shared a room with Tohru, and they became fast friends. Cassie did not go to school because she's actually 21, which when the others found out, gave them all a surprise. Cassie laughed casually about it. She looked much younger than she actually was.  
  
After working all day, cassie was happy to go home for the night. She walked happily through the trees toward the house, when she looked up and noticed the full moon for the first time. "beautifull" she smiled. It had been a long time since she'd been able to go out and enjoy the night, and she walked in silent wonder of the bright sparkeling stars in the sky. Cassie walked in a day dream, whisteling to herself and happy that she had a warm place to go home to at night. She thought of the Sohmas as family, and knew that when she had the money, she'd feel sorry to have to leave. She was quite sure that the Sohmas had become close to her as well. When she was there, she felt like she had the family that she had never had before.  
  
Cassie looked over the small feild that lay not far from the trail opening that lead to the Sohma house. She suddenly got this creepy feeling, like she was being watched, but decided it was her imagination. Even if she was being followed, Cassie was quite sure she could handle anything that came her way. Moving carefully through the trees, she stopped when she heard a russeling in the brush. She stoped and waited, pretending to be interested in the moon, which loomed magnificantly above her. "i bet it's Shigure playing tricks on me" she thought, and pretended to un aware of the strange noises in the brush. She picked up a stick of the ground to use as a walking stick, but then suddenly whilred around and hit the bruch with it, feeling it hit something solid, and watched in amusement as a shape rose out of the bushes. Her amusement however, was short lived, when she saw a pair of angry red eyes gazing into her own, and the massive silloette of a strange beast looming before her. Cassie dropped the stick and opened her mouth to scream. The thing raised its paw and hit her accrossed the face, knocking her on the ground really hard. Cassie gasped for breath in shock and surprise, while gazing up in horror at the beast. She tried to get up, to run away, but it hit her again, tearing claws into her arm. Cassie screamed, and threw a large rock at its head. She didn't remember picking up the rock, and didn't wait to see if it hit, although she could hear it's cry of pain and rage as she took of like the wind through the trees, running blindly for the Sohma house, wondering if she was just imagining the sound of foot steps behind her, but too afraid to look back and see. She ran into the house gasping, everyone had gone to bed, so no one knew she had come home. She looked behind her, but there was nothing there.  
  
Cassie stummbeled into the bathroom to wash up her arm. but when she looked down, she realized there was no cut. "wha?" she exclaimed. "i know it was dark...but i felt it cut my arm...i saw the blood...." she noticed that there was even dried blood on her arm..but there was no cut to be seen. "this is too weird."Cassie looked out into the night, and felt strangely cold and shaky. She decided to go to bed, and tell everyone what she saw tomorrow. It was too late tonight, and besides, she couldn't tell anyone that she'd been hit by it, because there was no cut...she must have imagined it..it was just too weird. In confusion and wonder, Cassie fell into a restless haunted sleep. 


	7. the secret garden

Cassie woke up the next morning, and looked around in slight confusion. "did last night really happen?" she wondered. Tohru and the others had already gone to school, and Shigure was down in his room, working like crazy on his manuscript, while hiding from his editor, who was trying to push him so they would make the due date. Shigure loved playing tricks onher, and he would often act like nothing had been done on it at all, while it was really done, and then while his editor hasseled him, he'd sneak off and hide from her while her back was turned, nearly giving the poor woman a heart attack.  
  
Cassie smiled to herself thinking of this, and she wondered down the stairs, looking for him so she could ask about the creature. "Shigure?" She called, and listened for a responce. He came around the corner. "Hello Cassie, good morning!" He smiled, and Cassie shly smiled back. "I had something to tell you...something strange I saw last night..." she trailed off, but she could tell that he was paying close attention. Shigure looked at her in full interest. "Go on.." he urged. "It was some kind of huge creature, it was over in the forest trail, I don't know what it was...but it was big..it looked like some kind of giant wolf!" Shigure seemed quie puzzeled over this, and he sat thinking about it for a while. "Perhaps you were really tired from working so late, you imagined it..." "I don't think so" Cassie answered, but Shigure looked at her. "what makes you so sure?" "ah..nothing..it was just so real..."Cassie trailed off again, and Shigure stod up. "I'll look into it, but you may have been halucinating last night." Cassie nodded unsurely, and walked off into the next room.  
  
Later that day, she could hear Shigure in the next room talking quietly to Kyo and Yuki. Haru had stopped by, and he and Tohru wandered into the room as well. Cassie got a feeling she had better stay away from the room, having a strange feeling there was something being disscussed other thanthe strange creature, that she was not allowed to hear. Cassie walked outside, feeling the cool breeze against her tired face. The sun was just setting, and she had had the day off, so she spent it exporing the nearby woods, and planting a small garden of her own in the woods. The others didn;t know about ityet, it was going to be a surprise, once she thought of an occasion. Cassie decided togo there now, and she walked by the shadowing trees into the deep forest. She was carefull to make sure there was no one following her, and more carefull to make sure there was no russeling in the brush, as she did not want a repeat of last night's happenings.  
  
There was only the sound of birds brushing through the trees, and Cassie felt quite at ease in the woods. She decided to be safe she'd head home early, before the sun set into the trees.She didn't want to be stranded there in the dark. Cassie tended the small friuts she had planted, making sure they had enough sun, and water. She sat content on the ground to sit and think, watching the sun set and happily humming to herself, life was so much better now. She thought of all the things she must do, taking the Sohmas and Tohru away...they can't really be a big family,can they? Cassie was sure she'd met most of the family, and would be amazed if there were many more. "but where can I take them?" she wonderd, and thought of all the places there was to go. There was one place she could think of, she'd been there once before with her parents, when she was very young. It was a place by the ocean, with a beach and a huge feild of flowers. When Cassie first saw it, she thought she was in heaven. The sun had been shining brilliantly in a shining blue sky, and the light flickered and sparkeled off the ocean waves. Cassie had forgotten her misery, and she smiled for the first time in a long while, while she was there. "That's where i'll take them" she decided happily.  
  
Cassie sat up and realized with a start it was getting dark, and the sun was setting below the horizon. Cassie stood up in alarm, and raced down the path, fearing the starnge beast that may still linger in the woods. Nearing the Sohma house, she could hear yuki and Kyo calling for her. She ran over to them, and stood calmly in thoer midsts. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Kyo yelled, while Yki looked worried. "YOU HAD US GOING, TELLING US ABOUT SOMESTRANGE CREATURE AND THEN YOU GO AND WONDER OFF WHEN YOU KNOW ITS STILL AROUND SOMEWHERE!!" Kyo's hair seemed to stand on end, and Yuki sighed and brushed past him. "I don't think it's a good idea for either you or Tohru to wander off alone anymore, not intill we know what you saw, and where it is." Cassie nodded reluctantly. Shigure came over. "he's quite right. this is a house hold desision. you can never be too carefull." Shigure smiled, and Cassie forced a quick smile. "so, you have no idea?....." she asked. "No..we don't know what it was you saw..but we're thankfull that no one was hurt." Haru walked up and said, "i must be going now, I've got to look after Kisa, and make sure she's safe." Shigure nodded. "i must make a journey tomorrow, to see if a ..friend of mine knows anything about this..."They soon parted and went off to bed. Cassie sat up in her room quietly, wondering what it couldof been. Sitting quietly in the room with Tohru, she murmered toherself; "I wonder if werewolves are real...." Tohru seemd nervous by this idea, and said, "no, no! that can't be! i mean, tey're only fairytales, and fairytales arn't real!" Cassie sighed. "yeah, i guess you're right." she closed her eyes, and gave in to the darkness to sleep. 


	8. Surprise surprise!

Tohru awoke with the sun brightly shining in her eyes. she looked over and saw Cassie sleeping quietly on the floor. She smiled to herself, thinking, 'oh, another beautifull day!' and she wiped the hair from her eyesand stood up. the light shined brightly through the window, and played apon the sleeping Cassie on the floor. She walked down stairs humming to herself, and went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. Not long after, the smell of food drifted up the stairs, and awoke the rest of the Sohma's up, followed by Cassie. "Good morning everyone!" Tohru said cheerfully. Shigure walked light heartedly into the room, beaming at the smell of Tohru's wonderfull cooking. following him was Yuki, still half asleep, and resembeling a zombie, then Cassie, half asleep but cheerfull, and lastly Kyo, sulking behind because he still can't defeat Yuki.  
  
Gathered around the table, Yuki and Kyo ate in silence, while Shigure had an animated connversation with Cassie and Tohru about everything that crossed Shigure's mind. They all knew Shigure had a deadline for his writing coming up, so of course his editor would be coming over to frantically yell at him, while he found different excuses to escape and then hide. Tohru was going to have her friends visit for the day, Hana and Uo, close friends which she's had for a long while. Shigure had left early that morning howevere, before even Tohru had woken up, to visit a "friend" of his. He had returned, luckily, just in time for breakfast, which made him really happy.  
  
"by the way, Cassie, my freind i visited today does not know what it was you saw, but he advises we all be carefull, and stay in at night." he looked acrossed the table. "that includes you too Kyo"He frowned. "WHAT?!' Kyo yelled angrilly. "now now Kyo, you ARE living here, so you will have to follow our rules." Shigure said sternly. Kyo got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Tohru frowned. "Kyo...." she breathed, worried about her freind. "never mind him" Yuki said, finally waking up. "he'll get over it anyway." Cassie watched this all in silence. "well...i'd better head off to work...no school today..." Cassie stood up and thanked Tohru for the meal.  
  
Cassie walked through the woods to go to work. Working at the candy shop so far had been fun, but Cassie knew very little about her employer, Blade. Cassie had only seen her once or twice, and it was always with a quick smile, but never a hello or anything. She was there then gone. It half amused Cassie as she thought about it.  
  
When Cassie arrived at the store, she was the first one there. So, she quickly set up the store and waited behind the counter. With school out for the day, there was bound to be some kids going through. Cassie simply whistled to herself while standing behond the counter. Suddenly, the door bang open, and these three kids walked in. One of them Cassie recognized. It was Kisa, the cousin of Haru and everyone. The other two she didn't know. The one who had open the door, grinned from ear to ear, and hoped energetically through the dorway. Following him was Kisa, timidly following the happy blonde haired boy, and just behind her, sort of sulking in the back of the group was a young tan haired boy, who almost looked as though he didn't want to be there..if not for Kisa's presence.  
  
"we'd like to get these!" said the blonde haired boy, waving an armfull of candy in front of Cassie. Cassie grinned. "what's the occasion?" she asked with a grin, not really expecting an answer. "it's Kyo's birthday, so we're getting lots of candy for a surprise party!" Kisa said merrily. "Kyo's birthday?" Cassie breathed in surprise. She hadn't even known. "today is his birthday?" she asked. "yes, it is! there's going to be a surprise party tonight, so don;t say anything!" the blonde haired boy winked and smiled. "ah yes, your secret is safe with me." Cassie returned his smile. "I'm Cassie shenron by the way." she introduced herself. "and I'm Momiji Sohma, and these are my cousins Kisa and Hiro Sohma!" Mimiji waved his hands at them. Kisa blushed, while Hiro scowled. "how do you know Kyo anyway?" he asked, glarring up at Cassie. "I live at Shigure's house..." Cassie trailed off. "hm" Hiro responded, then turned and walked out the door. "what was that all about?" she wondered.  
  
When Cassie finally got out of work, she made a mad dash for Tohru's work place. "WHERE IS TOHRU?" she yelled at the first woman she met. "I'm right here" said Tohru from behind her. "what is it? is something wrong?" Cassie shook her head. "do you know what today is?" Cassie asked. "umm...n..no..should i?" she asked caefully. "IT'S KYO'S BIRTHDAY, AND HE DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ANYONE!!!" Cassie yelled. 'WHAAAAT?!!!!" Tohru panicked. She began running outside toward the nearest store, panicing the whole way..."AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET HIM ANYTHING, AND HE'LL THINK I'M SO INCONSIDERATE, BUT I'M NOT, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'LL WANT...."Cassie did her best to keep up to the upset Tohru. "TOHRU!!!" Cassie yelled as she grabed her by the shoulders. "CALM DOWN!!" she yelled. Tohru had gone white. Cassie sighed. "okay..let's go get Kyo a present." Tohru nodded.  
  
They entered the store, and split up, to find a good present. Tohru found herself wandering through martial arts books, while Cassie ended up near these silly looking cat stuffed animals, which she was sure Kyo would hate. Cassie sniggered. "tempting" she murmured. They ended up getting him a piunching bag and training weights, which seemed like a good buy. On their way home, they chatted with each other. "So, did you manage to have your friends over today?" Tohru smiled. "yes, I really don't get to see them enough." Cassie frowned." You work far too much you know. there must be something better for a gilr like you..." Cassie drifted off, thinking of possibilities. she pictured Tohru as a movie star, smiling at the camera, waving at fans, then falling off the stage....then Cassie tried picturing Tohru as an olimpic athlete, running to the finnish at amazing speeds, then tripping over the finnish line......"hm," Cassie thought to herself. "maybe not those things....."Tohru only smiled. "I'm happy this way." Cassie smiled back. "yeah..."  
  
Apon reaching the house, they were surprised at the number of people the had shown up. Cassie didn't know it, but they were all zodiac memebers. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" they could hear Kyo screaming. "uh?" Cassie gasped in surprise. "BUT KYO, I LOVE YOU!!!!" They could hear a female voice answer back. "ooh.." replied Tohru. "it's Kagura..." "Kagura?...hmm..." Cassie pondered. Another family memeber she hadn't met yet probably....when they got into the house, they found Shigure humming to himself next to a pile of presents. "i don't think Kyo will be coming back until she leaves..." he said, smileing at them. "so, we'll just have to open his presents without him!" Shigure laughed evilly, and turned to open one of the presents. But Kyo was standing there. Apparently, he'd been hiding from Kagura underneath the table Shigure had piled the presents on. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T TOLD EVERYONE IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" He yelled angrilly at Shigure. "and that would be a shame, now wouldn't it? a birthday cake gone to waste..." "YOU-""KYO! THERE YOU ARE!!"Kagura cut off Kyo from whatever he was going to say, and chased after him with a knife. "i love youSOOO MUCH!!!!""AHHH!!!" Kyo screamed as he ran out the door. "It's going to be a long night." sighed Haru from the doorway. "stupid cat" grummbled Yuki. Meanwhile, Shigure opens the presents.....and Cassie and Tohru tookone look at the scene and decided it was deffinetly time for bed. "goodnight everyone..see you tomorrow!" Tohru waved, and Cassie led the way upstairs. 


	9. An unexpected visitor

after a long day of waorking and fighting, the Sohma house was quiet with the sounds of sleep. Kyo closed his eyes peacfully, glad that Kagura had gone home, and he smiled happily in his sleep. "at last, peace.."  
  
There was the sound of scratching on the door, and Shigure awoke with a start. "who's there?" he yawned, leaning casually over the edge of his bed to glance at the door. No one answered. He listened for a moment, but all he could hear was the hushed sound of sleep coming from Yuki in the room next to his. Shigure looked over at the clock on the wall. "ONE IN THE MORNING?!!" Shigure yelled in surprise. "scratch, scratch" he could hear the noise again, of fingernails clawing against the wooden frames on the paper door. He stood up and cautiously aproached the door. "hello?" he asked, listening intently.........., then slowly...carefully...he reached for the door....."SHIGURE!!!!!!!" "AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Yuki awoke with a start to the sound of a loud bang and the sound of Shigure screaming. He sighed. "what have you done NOW Shigure?" he grummbled to himself as he stood up and walked over to Shigure's room.  
  
meanwhile, Kyo awoke to the same screaming, but after a long day of being chased by Kagura, the sohma girl who wants to marry him, he simply rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
"Shigure? what's wrong with-" Yuki froze in the doorway in surprise. "shigure?!!!" he said in disbelief. Shigure looked dazed, but he sat there giggeling, dressed up in a pink dress, that looked like it had been thrown on him in some sort of struggle. behind him stood Ayame, grinning from ear to ear, and waving energetically to his younger brother, Yuki. Yuki groaned. Just then, Cassie and Tohru came charging up behind him. "YOU!!!" Cassie screamed, pointing at Ayame. Both Tohru and Cassie were dressed up in pretty dresses, which also looked like they had been attacked with. Yuki raised his eyebrows in surprise, then looked menacingly to Ayame. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!!" he yelled angrilly. "oh really my dear brother, i just had this wonderfull insperation for a new dress, and i simply HAD to have someone try it out!" he grinned. "DAMN YOU!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed.  
  
Kyo was once again awakened by the sound of more screaming, and strange thudding noises that followed. he groaned and rolled over again. "stupid rat" he murmered as he fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Ayame lay on the floor with a bloody nose and two black eyes. "why do you hate me so? he asked of Yuki, who was still red in the face with anger. he turned to Tohru with a look of worry in his eyes. "what did he do to you?" he asked her, gingerly touching her shoulders. "um, well...all he did was..i mean, it's ok, i'm fine and everything..-""HE CAME INTO OUR ROOM, WITHOUT KNOCKING, ATTACKED TOHRU WITH THAT DRESS, THEN DID THE SAME TO ME!!!!" Cassie yelled angrilly. Yuki turned coldly to Ayame. "you're not hurt, are you miss Honda? and miss Shenron?" he glared at Ayame as he said this. "i'm fine, really," Tohru said. "now, calm down Yuki..." Shigure said, standing in between Yuki and his brother. "after all, all he did was put them into dresses, he didn't touch them or anything..."Shigure said patiently. "well...actually..." Ayame said flirtingly...."YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Yuki screamed, and dove at Ayame again.  
  
Kyo awoke again as the entire house seemed to shake. he groaned. "what is going on here?" he grummbled, as he got up and march down to Shigure's room, the source of all the screaming. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!!" he yelled as he opened the door. he gasped in surprise at the scene. Shigure was on top of Ayame and Yuki, trying to pry them off each other..but it looked very very wrong...meanwhile Cassie and Tohru were standing there in dresses that were only partly on (they had pj's on underneath) and both were looking extremly confused while Cassie looked like she was about to kill some one. Cassie stood over Ayame and was hitting him with a broom she found. Kyo walked over to Tohru and grabbed her hand. "let's get out of here" he said, and she came with out a word, still in shoke.  
  
Kyo lead her back to her room. "I'm sleeping in the doorway, ok? that way, no one gets in, and if something does happen, i'm right here, okay?" he looked at her carefully. "you don'yt have to Kyo..."she murmured. "i want to" he responded, then pushed her into her room. "i'll keep you safe" he whispered, then grumbeled to himself about all the perverts living in the house, he curled up outside her bedroom doorway. "goodnight Kyo" he heard Tohru say. Kyo smiled to himself.''goodnight Tohru" and he drifted off to sleep again. 


End file.
